A Second Chance
by Dragon-Federation
Summary: While broken and lost after failing to reconcile with the one he loves, two mysterious figures appeared before Nick offering to give him a second chance to move on and find love again.
1. A Twist of Fate (Darkness)

Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate (Darkness)

Nick had walked aimlessly through the morning streets of Zootopia with a tearful look on his face. It has been an hour since he not only failed to reconcile with Judy but also made things worst between them as the doe he loved no longer wants anything to do with him now.

Nick felt angry at himself for being such an idiot for leaving her at such a crucial moment of her life. He should've been there by her side giving her comfort during her darkest time; but no, he decided to stay away until it was already too late.

"If only I had a second chance." he whispered.

Nick soon noticed where his wandering had brought him. An abandoned warehouse area, the same place where he and Judy shared their first heartfelt hug after their little fight at the Night Howler Press Conference years ago and where he first realized that he had developed feelings for her. He smiled and reminisced about the good times he and Judy had shared before their break up when he suddenly heard someone lurking in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" he said as he started to look around and saw a pair of glowing eyes a few feet away from him. He couldn't tell what type of mammal was staring at him because it was still a little dark and foggy to see clearly, but one thing is for sure it didn't look friendly.

Nick's old police training kicked in and instinctively went into a defensive stance. "Whoever you are. Don't think I can't defend myself." he warned. "I've faced mammals twice my size during my time in the ZPD."

Nick heard a chuckle before a feminine voice spoke. "I don't doubt your abilities little fox, but I think you haven't faced anyone like me before."

Nick was beginning to worry and started planning on how he'd escape if things don't go well, but for now he mustn't show any signs of fear. "Then, why don't you come closer so I can see you." he taunted.

"See me?" the voice spoke again before Nick heard footsteps heading towards him and with each step a figure slowly became visible.

Nick stared blankly when he finally saw the voice's owner. A dragon-like creature with four black feathered wings protruding from her back and side of her arms whose fur was whiter than freshly fallen snow. "Who are you?" he asked, not moving his eyes off the creature. "What are you?"

The creature giggled a bit. "I've been called by many names throughout history, but I prefer to be called Diantha, mister Wilde." she said.

Nick stared at her, surprised that she knows him.

"As for your second question, I can't answer it for your own safety." she continued. "But, I can tell you that I'm someone who has the ability to grant you your wish."

Nick took a step back. "Grant my wish?" he was confused.

"You wish to have a second chance with someone, correct?" Diantha asked with a grin forming on her face. "I can make it happen if that's what you truly desire."

Nick was speechless. Does she really have the power to give him a second chance with Judy? If so, would he accept her offer? He pondered for a while until he finally reached a conclusion. His life was already meaningless after he lost Judy so what else does he have to lose?

"Can you really gave me a second chance?" he asked, wanting confirmation from Diantha.

She nodded. "Yes I can, but there's one thing I forgot to mention." she replied, making Nick a little nervous to what she had failed to tell him. "When I said a second chance, It meant that I would give you a second life as a different mammal."

Nick stared at her again. "So, you mean if I go through with this I will no longer be myself?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid so." she answered.

Nick sighed. "Then, so be it." he declared without hesitation. "If it means I get to be with the one I love again."

With Nick's consent, Diantha's four wings flared out before a pitch black aura began engulfing Nick's body. Nick, at first, was terrified of what's happening to him, but after a while he managed to calmed himself. "This is for Judy." he chanted in his head.

Right before the aura completely engulfed him. Nick could hear Diantha saying one last thing.

"Good luck, Nicholas and don't you dare waste what I gave you."

* * *

Nick's eyes opened and was surprise to see that he was no longer in the warehouse area where he met Diantha. He was now lying on a bed in some medium size apartment. He slowly sat up and began looking at his surrounding noticing that the apartment was filled with a lot of mechanic themed posters and tools.

"Where the heck am I..." he paused as he realized that his voice was different and sounded feminine.

Nick quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a mirror on a nearby table to gaze on his or rather her reflection which was now a beautiful vixen whose fur was a slightly lighter shade of red and had tufts of longer fur on the back of her head.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers I'm... I'm a vixen." Nick gaped as the mirror slipped through 'her' paws and shattered after hitting the floor. "I think I need to sit down." 'she' walked back and sat down on the bed trying to make sense of what's going on. 'She' remembered what Diantha told 'her' about being another mammal after going through her offer guess this is what she meant, but why a vixen though?

Moments later, the calendar on the wall caught 'her' eye. 'She' stared at it as 'she' couldn't believe what date was on it.

"No way... I've traveled back a few months as well?" Nick said in disbelief before 'she' heard a buzzing sound. 'She' turned to where it was coming from and saw it was a cellphone on 'her' bedside cabinet. 'She' hesitantly picked it up and answered.

"He... Hello?" 'she' spoke and soon after a familiar commanding voice answered. "Chief... Chief Bogo?"

"Who do you think?!" the voice angrily responded. "You better get your tail here right now or else your fired, Shannon!"

* * *

**Another AU story based on Borba's Born to be Alive (since I just can't wait how the trilogy ends). Diantha is an upcoming character set to appear in one of my future stories called "Advent of Light and Darkness".**


	2. Meeting Her Again

Chapter 2: Meeting Her Again

It took a while for Nick to get 'herself' dressed for work since 'she' felt kinda awkward getting out of 'her' pajamas. 'She' searched 'her' wardrobe for anything that somewhat resembles male clothing cause 'she' wasn't ready to wear any girly stuff yet. 'She' had settled on a white polo shirt with black stripes on its sleeves and a blue overall.

"OK, my name is Shannon now and I think from what I'd gathered while talking with Chief Bogo was that I'm a mechanic working for the ZPD." Nick made a mental note of what 'she' knows so far. Although, 'her' new name was vaguely familiar, but 'she' couldn't remember where 'she'd' heard it.

'She' rushed out of 'her' apartment while not forgetting to lock the door behind 'her' and caught the bus heading to heart of Zootopia. It wasn't a long commute as 'her' home wasn't too far from the ZPD's Precinct 1.

As 'she' walked through the precinct's front entrance, 'she' was met with the scowling face of a cape buffalo who 'she' recognized as Chief Bogo.

"It took you long enough." the cape buffalo angrily said, crossing his arms.

Nick rubbed the back of 'her' head and thought of an excuse to tell him. "Sorry Chief, I kinda overslept and lost track of time." 'she' lied.

"I don't care what your reasons are for being late." Chief Bogo grunted before he began to walk away. "Just don't let it happen again, miss Shannon."

Nick watched as the chief of the ZPD disappeared down the precinct's hallway. "Jeez, he's still the same bossy buffalo I remember." 'she' let out a sigh and smiled. "But, some part of me is happy to see him again."

Nick made 'her' way to the receptionist's desk where another familiar face, an obese cheetah, was stationed.

"How's it going, Clawhauser?" 'she' greeted, making the cheetah to look around before finally spotting 'her' standing in front of his desk.

The cheetah stared at Nick with a confused look on his face. "Is something wrong?" 'she' asked.

"Well, it's just..." Clawhauser rubbed the back of his head. "This is the first time you ever talked to me since you started working here."

Nick laughed awkwardly as 'she' had forgotten about the fact 'she' was no longer Nicholas Wilde who formed a friendly relationship with the cheetah before. "Oh, I see..." 'she' said. "Well if that's the case then now is as good as any to start, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Clawhauser smiled at 'vixen'.

Nick wanted to talk with the cheetah more, but 'she' knew that wasn't a good idea since 'she's' already in trouble with Chief Bogo for being late. "It's been nice talking with you, but I think I should get going." 'she' was about to leave and head to the precinct's garage area when 'she' remembered something 'she' was meaning to ask.

"One last thing, Clawhauser." Nick spoke, getting the attention of the cheetah again. "May I ask if you've seen officer Hopps around the precinct? I was kinda hoping to see her today."

Clawhauser was a bit perplexed to why the 'vixen' would suddenly ask him about officer Hopps because ever since the reasons for why the doe's old partner mysteriously resigned began to pop up, nearly all their coworkers, including the newer ones, had lost respect and tends to never want talk about her anymore. Truth be told, he's the only one left in the entire precinct who still treats her like a friend.

"I can't say I have." the cheetah answered with a frown. "After her promotion to lieutenant a few months back, she's been spending most of her time out on the field than here."

Nick wasn't too surprised, but it was still disappointing that 'she' couldn't get a glimpse of Judy today. "Thanks for telling me." 'she' bid farewell again and continued 'her' way to 'her' destination.

* * *

After navigating through the halls, 'she' arrived at the garage area where 'she' saw two ZPD officers who were having a hard time starting up their cruiser. One was a tiger who 'she' knows as Fangmeyer while the other was wolf 'she' knows as Wolfard.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nick asked as 'she' walked closer to the two.

Wolfard looked at the 'vixen' and smiled. "Oh, Shannon good timing." he spoke. "We've been trying to get our cruiser running, but nothing seems to work. Do you mind checking it for us?"

Nick paused for a bit. 'She' does have some knowledge working on vehicles since 'she' sometimes helped 'her' old buddy Finnick, a fennec fox, fix his van whenever it broke down though this would be the first time 'she'd' be doing it by 'herself'. "How hard can it be?" 'she' thought.

"Sure, let me just get some tools so I can begin." Nick said before going to the garage's storage room and grabbed the tools 'she' needed.

It didn't take 'her' long to find out that there was something wrong with the engine and began to fiddle with it a little. "OK, done." 'she' said as 'she' finished tightening one last bolt. "Try starting it up now, Fangmeyer."

The tiger did what the 'vixen' told him and engine started up like normal. "It works." he exclaimed. "Thanks for the help, miss Shannon." he glanced back to the 'vixen' and noticed that 'her' body sustained a few bruises. "Those bruises look bad maybe it's best if you let the nurse patch them up." he advised.

Nick looked at 'herself' and saw that 'she' was a total mess. "I think you're right." 'she' admitted.

The wolf and tiger thanked 'her' again and drove off out of the garage before Nick walked to the precinct's infirmary to get 'her' injuries looked at.

* * *

Once Nick got to the infirmary, the nurse asked 'her' to sit down on one of the empty beds. The nurse soon came to 'her' with a bottle of disinfectant and a few rolls of bandages. 'She' watched as the nurse cleansed the injury on 'her' arm before wrapping the gauze around it.

While the nurse was about to finish wrapping up 'her' arm, something or rather someone caught 'her' attention. There sitting on a bed not too far from where 'she's' sitting was a female gray bunny with a IV tube attached to her arm who looked sad and depressed.

"Ju.. Judy?" Nick whispered in shock as 'her' gaze became firmly locked on the doe. It broke 'her' heart seeing the one 'she' loved in such a weaken state like this.

The doe realized that Nick was staring at her so she swiveled her head to face the 'vixen's' direction. As their eyes met, Nick could clearly see the doe's was filled with sorrow and pain which only made 'her' feel even worse.

Nick knew 'she' needed to somehow cheer the bunny up so 'she' did the first thing that came to mind, give the doe the warmest smile 'she' could make.

Luckily enough, Nick's idea was effective as the bunny smiled back at 'her'.

"I'm Shannon." Nick introduced 'herself' using 'her' new name. "What's your name?" 'she' asked, despite knowing the answer already.

"It's Judy... Judy Hopps." the doe happily replied.

Nick was overjoyed to hear Judy's voice again. "Say, this is kinda sudden since we just met, but do you want to hang out later, miss Judy?" 'she' asked. "I know this perfect ice cream parlor in Savanna Central that we could visit."

Judy thought about it for a second. "I don't really have anything planned later so I guess it'd be fine."


	3. Bonding with Her Again

Chapter 3: Bonding with Her Again

After getting discharge from the infirmary, Nick and Judy returned to their respective duties while promising to meet up with each other once their shifts were over. The rest of Nick's day was boring to say the least since apart from 'her' helping Wolfard and Fangmeyer with their engine problem earlier nothing else happened. The 'vixen' just sat there alone in the garage for hours without anything to do so it was no surprise how relieved 'she' was when it was finally time to call it a day.

Nick didn't waste a single second to head for main lobby where 'she' and Judy had agreed to meet. 'She'd' spotted the doe, who was now wearing civilian attire, standing by Clawhauser's desk having a little chat with the cheetah.

"Miss Judy!" the 'vixen' called out, getting the attention of both Judy and Clawhauser.

Judy smiled at Nick. "You don't need to be formal with me, Shannon." she said. "You can just call me Judy." the doe soon noticed that the 'vixen' was still wearing 'her' grease-stained polo shirt and overall. "Don't you want to change first?" she pointed out. "Cause I don't think it's a good idea to go out looking like that."

Nick awkwardly chuckled. "I would, but I don't have anything to change into." 'she' said, blushing. "After I received a call from the Chief saying that he'd fire me if I didn't get to work in time, I panicked and rushed here as fast as I could." 'she' fabricated a reason since the truth of the matter was 'she' had no idea 'her' clothes would end up this dirty.

"But, It's OK. We can go by my apartment first so I can get some fresh clothes before going to that ice cream parlor I mentioned." Nick suggested. "Don't worry my home isn't that far from here."

Judy didn't argue with the 'vixen'. "Lead the way." she said.

Nick and Judy said their farewells to Clawhauser before walking out of the precinct. The cheetah had a huge grin on his face as he watched the 'vixen' and doe leave. He was happy to see Judy had finally began to open herself up to someone new after isolating herself for months.

"I don't know what that vixen did, but I'm glad she and Judy met." Clawhauser said, thankfully.

* * *

Nick and Judy took the bus heading to where the 'vixen's' apartment is located. The commute was short, but it was enough for them to get to know each other once again. Nick managed to create a convincing story about 'her' having a stressful breakup with a 'buck' 'she' loved, although it was just actually an altered version of how they broke up, while Judy openly told the 'vixen' about her stressful breakup with a certain fox and how it gravely affected her life. It was also here that Nick ultimately learned the horrible truth about the complications the doe had suffered after committing her, using the 'vixen's' own words, premeditated sin. Nick had found out that Judy was now barren thus can no longer have a child.

As they both stepped out of the bus, Nick had finally chosen the right words to say. "I'm sorry to hear that you've gone through so much pain." 'she' sympathized with the doe. "That fox is a total jerk for leaving you in such an emotional state." the 'vixen' felt kinda weird that 'she' was talking trash about 'her' former self.

The comments that Nick had made really resonated with how Judy felt about her ordeal. "Thank you." she said, smiling. "It means a lot to me that you can understand how I feel, Shannon."

Nick smiled back. "Think nothing of it, Judy." the 'vixen' said.

The two soon started to walk towards Nick's apartment complex which was only a few blocks away from the bus stop.

"Do you mind if you wait out here for a minute?" Nick asked before Judy nodded. "Great, I'll be right back." the 'vixen' ran inside the complex leaving the doe to be all by herself for a while.

Judy began to pace around wondering what's taking Nick so long until she heard the 'vixen' coming out. "What took you..." she paused as she watched the 'vixen', who was now wearing a violet dress and a teal jacket, slowly walked towards her. The doe just stood there awestruck at how beautiful the 'vixen' looked to her right now.

"Sorry if I made you wait for so long, Judy." Nick apologized. "I kinda had a hard time choosing what to wear." this was because 'she' initially wanted to choose something less feminine again, but 'she' couldn't find any so 'she' ended up overcoming the awkwardness 'she' felt and went with whatever 'she' could grab from 'her' wardrobe. The 'vixen' soon noticed that Judy was gaping at 'her'. "Judy?" 'she' asked with a concern voice.

Judy finally snapped back to reality. "Huh? What... what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Nick said, tilting 'her' head. "You were kinda looking at me funny earlier."

Judy turned away. "Oh, it's just..." a blush formed on the doe's face. "I thought you looked beautiful in what you're wearing."

"Ah... thanks?" the 'vixen' said, not sure how to react with the doe's compliment. "I think we should get going." 'she' pointed out. "That ice cream parlor won't stay open forever."

* * *

The two walked back to bus stop and boarded another bus that was heading for Savanna Central. They both remained silent the entire trip as the two were still embarrassed about what happened during their previous interaction. After finally reaching Savanna Central's bus stop, they departed and made their way to the ice cream parlor Nick recommended.

"You got to be kidding me?" Judy exclaimed as she and the 'vixen' stood in front of a building that she was familiar with. "Jumbeaux's Cafe?" the doe felt her heart aching as memories of the fox who left her came flowing back.

Nick noticed Judy's reaction and realized 'she'd' made a big mistake. The 'vixen' forgot this was the place where they first met when 'she' was Nicholas Wilde. "Are feeling OK, Judy?" 'she' asked as 'she' placed a paw on Judy's shoulder.

Judy turned to face the 'vixen'. "Yes, I'm fine." she assured, but Nick knew she was lying since the 'vixen' saw the doe's ears were drooping. "I was just thinking of what ice cream I should get."

"Well, if it isn't little miss try everything." a voice suddenly spoke out, making the 'vixen' and doe move their attention to where it came from and saw a fennec fox walking up to them.

"Finnick?" Nick whispered softly so that Judy wouldn't hear 'her' saying his name. This was the first time the 'vixen' had seen 'her' best friend after 'she' told him about 'her' break up with Judy. He didn't take it very well and sworn to make Judy's life a living hell, but 'she' urged him not to lay a single paw on the doe. "Don't you dare do anything stupid, Fin." 'she' glared.

"It's a little too late to be reminiscing about him now, don't you think?" Finnick said with a scowl on his face. "Especially since it was you who pushed him away in the first place."

Judy scowled back. "So, you're saying it's my fault why he left me?" she argued. "Well, sorry if I cared more about my safety than his selfish desire to have a child."

Nick could see things were beginning to heat up between Judy and Finnick that 'she' needed to intervene before it gets worse.

"OK, that's enough you two." the 'vixen' exclaimed. "There is no need to fight..." 'she' couldn't finish what 'she' was saying since Finnick interrupted 'her'.

"You stay out of this!" the fennec fox lashed at Nick, leaving 'her' speechless.

Judy placed herself between the 'vixen' and Finnick. "Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" she spoke with anger in her eyes. The doe and fennec fox stared down each other until former grabbed Nick's paw and towed 'her' away. "Come on, we don't have time for this, Shannon."

"Yeah, you better walk away!" Finnick shouted, but Judy just ignored him and continued walking.

Nick glanced back at Finnick and frowned. 'She' wanted to get the chance to talk with 'her' old friend, however 'she' now realized that's never going to happen.

* * *

Since their plans were ruined by their encounter with Finnick, the two ended up spending the remainder of the day at Savanna Central park. Judy apologized for what happened, but Nick assured the doe that it was alright and said they could get ice cream some other time.

The two found an empty bench and sat there for while. They started to talk about all kinds of things such as their dreams and hobbies. Judy was happy to have finally found someone who she can relate and open up to. She had also began to feel something new yet familiar growing inside her, but whatever it was she liked it.

As for Nick, 'she' had ultimately came to terms with 'her' situation now. The life 'she' had as Nicholas Wilde was over and there's nothing 'she' can do to change that. 'She' glanced at Judy who had fallen asleep leaning against 'her' body. The 'vixen' smiled as 'she' wrapped 'her' arms around the doe protectively.

"Judy, I may have left you to suffer alone through those dark times." Nick said, affectionately. "But, you can be sure that you would never fall into darkness again cause I vow here and now that I would always stay by your side and become your ray of sunshine."

* * *

**Just a note, I have no idea what ****complications Judy had suffered in the comic. I only chose what I think works for this AU. **


	4. Facing Him

Chapter 4: Facing Him

Several months had passed since Nick's life as the vixen named Shannon began and staying true to 'her' word, 'she' had remained by Judy's side and became the doe's personal ray of sunshine who would always give emotional support in her time of need. It was for this reason why the 'vixen' and doe's relationship slowly developed from being very close friends into being full-pledged lovers. Nick wasn't really a big fan of how their relationship turned out or how it looked to others, however due to the 'vixen' still having the same mindset and orientation 'she' previously had as Nicholas Wilde it didn't take 'her' long to completely accept it.

At some point during one of their dates, Judy had decided to finally invite Nick to come live with her since the doe's apartment was bigger and can accommodate two small mammals. The 'vixen' hesitated at first, but after giving it much thought 'she' ended up taking the doe's offer and move in. The following day after getting asked, 'she' began gathering all the things 'she' could carry from the apartment 'she' woke up in and took a bus to Judy's home. 'She' followed the address the doe gave 'her', although it didn't mattered since 'she' already knew where the doe lived, and knocked on the door before Judy opened it.

"Shay." the doe greeted using the nickname she'd given the 'vixen'. "You got here quick." she continued with a smile. "I guess the directions I gave you was straightforward." she grabbed some of the 'vixen's' baggage before ushering 'her' inside. "Come on in and don't be shy to look around."

Nick slowly made 'her' way inside the apartment that Judy and 'her' former self once had shared before their break up. 'She' began noting what changed and what stayed the same. First of all, 'she' saw that Judy got rid of everything which would remind her of the fox who left her and secondly, it was less messy. "Guess that's one good thing that happened after I left." 'she' quietly chuckled as 'she' remembered how much of a slob 'she' was.

"You really have a nice place here, Judy." Nick commented. "I can't believe you never invited me to visit before now."

Judy dropped Nick's belongings by the kitchen counter. "I wanted to, but I thought it'd be a hassle for you to travel all the way here just to see each other after work." she explained. It made sense since Nick's apartment was located on the other side of the city. "Do you want me to start you a shower? I'm sure you'd want to freshen up after your long journey to get here."

The 'vixen' thought about it for a minute. 'She' did spent most of the day preparing to move into Judy's apartment so it would be nice to have a cold shower after all that trouble. "That's so nice of you, Judy." 'she' beamed at the doe.

* * *

Nick took his time in the bath enjoying the cold water rushing down 'her' body. Initially, the sight of 'her' new form would usually make 'her' feel uncomfortable whenever 'she' cleaned 'herself' up, but 'she' slowly got used to seeing 'her' feminine features as the months go by. 'She'd' also took advantage of this moment to reflect on whether or not 'she' should tell Judy about who 'she' really was and how 'she' came to be the vixen known as Shannon.

"Would Judy even believe me if I told her?" Nick asked 'herself'. 'She' did a research about Diantha, the entity who gave 'her' this new life, but found next to nothing. The only information 'she' discovered that was worth anything was from an ancient stone slab displayed at the Natural History Museum which had the depictions of two dragon-like creatures. One had six feathered wings and looked masculine while the other closely resembled the entity in question. There were inscriptions written on it, however they were in an extinct language so 'she' couldn't read it. "Either way, I would have to tell her eventually."

Nick dried 'her' fur with a towel before wearing a white floral robe. 'She' came out of the bathroom and headed to Judy's bedroom where the doe, who was now in her carrot themed pajamas, was lying on her bed waiting for 'her'.

"You really took your sweet time, didn't you?" Judy commented with a grin on her face.

Nick gaped at Judy as it's been a long time since 'she' saw the doe in her nightwear. "You look amazing, Judy." 'she' said making the doe blush.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to cuddle up with me?" Judy asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Nick smiled and lay down next to Judy before the two relished in each other's warm embrace.

"Good night, Shay." Judy whispered in the 'vixen's' ear.

"Good night, Judy." Nick whispered back in the doe's ear.

The two shared a kiss before drifting off to sleep with contented looks on their faces.

* * *

Hours later, Nick and Judy's slumber were rudely interrupted by someone banging on the front door loudly. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes as the banging continued.

"Who could be knocking this early?" Judy asked with irritation in her voice.

The doe's question was soon answered after a familiar voice started calling out for her. "Judy! Judy! Come on! Open the door! I know you're home!"

"Wait... that voice..." Judy scowled before getting out of bed. "Shay, stay here." she said as she began to walk towards the front door.

Moments later, Nick heard the doe opened the door and led someone inside the apartment. They were talking to each other, but the 'vixen' could barely make out what they're saying until suddenly, their uninvited guest's voice became aggressive and sounded like they were hurting Judy. Nick jumped out the bed and rushed to the living room to see what's going on.

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed before freezing up after seeing who was holding Judy's arms and kneeling on the floor. It was a fox with red fur and black tipped ears and tail. "What is this? How is this possible?" 'her' mind began racing trying to comprehend what's in front of 'her'. It took a while, but everything finally clicked to why 'her' new name sounded familiar. "That vixen I saw living with Judy... it was me..." 'she' realized before 'she' snapped out of 'her' trance and composed 'herself'.

"Are you OK?" Nick asked. "Need help?"

Judy pushed the fox off her and walked towards the 'vixen'. "Shay, I told you to stay in bed!" she exclaimed. "I can deal with 'Nick' by myself."

The fox looked at them in confusion until his eyes widen after seeing them hold paws. "You... you replaced me... with another fox?! a female fox?!" he cried out.

Nick watched Judy as she told the fox that many things had happened after he left her. She told him how she and the 'vixen' met and how they cheered up each other which led them into becoming the couple they are now. The fox didn't take the news very well and grabbed Judy's arms again. Nick saw the fox's grip was hurting the doe and quickly intervened. "Let her go!" the 'vixen' demanded as 'she' took hold of one the fox's arms and tried to pull him away from Judy.

The fox glared at the 'vixen' and blindly pushed 'her'. "BUG OFF!" he shouted.

Nick lost balance and fell to the floor injuring one of 'her' arms. "Ouch, did I really pushed her that hard?" 'she' remembered when 'she' pushed the vixen.

Judy came to the 'vixen's' side with a worried look on her. "Shay! you OK?" she asked.

The fox tried to apologized for what he accidentally did, but the doe wasn't having it and lashed out him. "'Nick'! Get out of my home! Now!" she growled before she dragged and threw the fox out the front door. "Do yourself a favor and get out of my life! Forever! Goodbye, 'Nick'!" she slammed the door shut and leaned on it crying. The 'vixen' saw this and slowly walked towards the doe.

"Judy, are you alright?" 'She' asked before Judy jumped into 'her' arms and kissed 'her'.

The doe nuzzled her face against the 'vixen' body. "I'm better now... Much better..." she said, smiling.

Nick stared at Judy for a few minutes before sighing and pushing the doe away gently. "Is there something wrong, Shay?" she asked.

"Judy, I don't know if now is a good time to tell you this, but I need to say it after everything that happened." Nick said in serious manner.

The doe looked at the 'vixen' with bated breath as she waited for what 'she' wanted to say.

"Judy, my name isn't really Shannon." 'she' admitted. "It's actually Nicholas Wilde."


	5. The Choices We Made

Chapter 5: The Choices We Made

Nick knew there was no turning back now and told Judy everything about how 'she' wandered aimlessly through the streets of Zootopia after getting thrown out from her apartment and ended up in the warehouse area where they once reconciled during the whole Night Howler Incident which led 'her' to meet a mysterious entity named Diantha who graciously offered 'her' a second chance to right the wrongs 'she' caused a certain doe 'she' loved deeply. Judy, at first, didn't believed a single word the 'vixen' had told her, but that all changed when the 'vixen' suddenly told her things that only the fox would know such as the nickname he gave her and how he bravely stood up for her when Chief Bogo was about to take her badge during her first case.

However, even with all the evidence the 'vixen' had presented her, Judy remained skeptical to the point of even accusing the 'vixen' of having prior interactions with the fox giving him information and helping him in devising this elaborate scheme so that the fox can have his revenge on her. The 'vixen' tried to convince the doe that wasn't the case, but the doe was already too distraught to listen to 'her' anymore.

Judy turned away from the 'vixen' and walked toward the door before grabbing her jacket that was hanging on the wall. "Judy, where are you going?" the 'vixen asked with a concern look on 'her' face.

The doe opened the door and glanced back at the 'vixen'. "I'm ending this." Judy growled. "If 'Nick' thinks he could play with my feelings by sending you to make me believe I found love again, then he's wrong." she clenched her paws. "As for you, Shannon... You better be gone when I get back cause I don't ever want to see your face again." It pained the doe to say that after all the good times she and the 'vixen' had spent together, but if 'she' was involved with the fox in any way then she doesn't want anything to do with 'her'.

"Judy..." the 'vixen' frowned as 'she' watched the doe leave the apartment to find the fox.

* * *

Judy searched through the streets of Zootopia for any signs of the accursed fox, but, despite her best efforts, the doe couldn't find a single trace of him. She soon remembered the 'vixen' mentioning something about the fox wandering into the warehouse area located a few miles away. The doe pondered about it for a while before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to go there and check.

Minutes later, Judy arrived at the warehouse area and immediately spotted the fox in the distance. "There you are..." she scowled before she noticed that someone was slowly making their way towards the fox through the morning fog. The doe's eyes widen after she saw that it was a creature which matches with what the 'vixen' had described to her. "No... it can't be." she whispered as she froze at the sight. "Shannon, was telling the truth."

Judy was snapped out of her daze when she heard the fox grunted in pain as a black aura started to engulf his body. "Oh no... 'NICK'!" she shouted as she rushed towards the fox as fast as she could to stop what was going on, but it was too late as by the time she reached him the black aura had already fully encompassed him and vanished right before her very eyes. "No! No!" she cried out before she faced the creature with fury in her eyes. "Bring him back!"

Diantha frowned. "Forgive me, miss Hopps, but I afraid there is no way to reverse what I did." she apologized.

Upon hearing Diantha's words, Judy's knees gave out causing her to collapse on the ground. "I didn't want this." the doe said as tears began flowing down her face. "Why did 'Nick' had to go that far just for me?".

Diantha walked towards Judy and knelt in front of her. "It's because he deeply loves you and would sacrifice anything to be with you." she said with a smile.

"But, I treated him like he didn't matter to me." Judy argued as she looked at Diantha. "I killed our child, the sign of our love for each other, all because it was in the way of my career." the doe said with regret. "He tried desperately to convince me to keep our child, but I didn't listened and did nothing to stop him from leaving me and when he did returned to make things right between us I drove him away again without even a second thought." she continued. "How can he still love me after everything I did to him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Diantha said while gesturing the doe to look behind her.

Judy turned around to see the 'vixen' standing there panting. "Shannon?" the doe said before the 'vixen' rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Judy, I know you told me you never wanted to see me again, but I can't do that." the 'vixen' declared. "I've already made the foolish mistake of leaving you in your time of need once so whether you like it or not I'm staying by your side."

Judy sobbed and hugged the 'vixen' back. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Nick." the doe emotionally apologized using the 'vixen's' real name.

"It's alright carrots, I've already forgiven you a long time ago." Nick said, tearfully, as 'she' nuzzled Judy's head. "I should be the one apologizing for not telling you the truth from the very start."

The 'vixen' and doe continued to have their moment when they suddenly noticed that Diantha was already gone.

"Wait, where did she go?" Judy asked looking around for the creature.

* * *

After the encounter with Diantha, Nick and Judy made their way back to the latter's apartment. The doe was still wrapping her head around the fact the Shannon was actually Nick the entire time which, now that she thought about it, explains a lot to why she quickly grew to enjoy the 'vixen's' company in the short time they knew each other since, in way, she was only dating the same mammal again.

"I still can't believe you did this for me, Nick." Judy said, sadly, as she faced the 'vixen'. "It must have been hard to wake up one day knowing that you can never go back to the life you gave up."

"Well, to tell you the truth carrots, it wasn't really a total loss since my life was already a complete mess when I lost you." Nick said before smiling. "I'm just glad that things worked out and I got another chance to be with you again."

A mischievous grin soon formed on Judy's face. "And I'm guessing having a beautiful vixen body is just an added bonus, right?" the doe teased.

"Very funny, Judy. Do you know how awkward I felt during the first few months after my transformation?" Nick said as 'she' playfully nudged Judy's shoulder.

The 'vixen' and doe knew it would take some time for them to adjust to this new change in relationship, but, one thing is for sure, whatever happens next they would face it together as they never wanted to go through the same pain of losing each other again.

* * *

**There was supposed to be a part where Diantha tells Judy about how in the first loop she died from depression and the reason why Nick was given a second chance was because he wanted to save her from that fate while ****the loops that followed was the by product of the existence of his 'vixen' identity. The reason why I omitted this part was because I felt it didn't really correlate with the scene where Judy accepted her mistakes.**


	6. A Twist of Fate (Light)

Chapter 6: A Twist of Fate (Light)

Nick had walked aimlessly through the morning streets of Zootopia with a tearful look on his face. It has been an hour since he not only failed to reconcile with Judy but also made things worst between them as the doe he loved no longer wants anything to do with him now.

Nick felt angry at himself for being such an idiot for leaving her at such a crucial moment of her life. He should've been there by her side giving her comfort during her darkest time; but no, he decided to stay away until it was already too late.

Nick soon noticed where his wandering had brought him. An abandoned warehouse area, the same place where he and Judy shared their first heartfelt hug after their little fight at the Night Howler Press Conference years ago and where he first realized that he had developed feelings for her.

"This place sure brings back memories." Nick smiled as reminisced about the good times he and Judy had shared before their break up.

Nick soon took a deep breath and pulled out a small pistol from his pocket. "Well, at least I got the chance to see her one last time before I do this." he loaded the gun and hesitantly aimed it at his head. "Goodbye Judy... I wish you the best of luck with your new life with Shay." tears began to flow down his face before he pulled the trigger, however, due to his paw trembling, the bullet only scraped the side of his head.

Nick growled angrily as he threw the firearm away and collapsed on his knees. "I don't even have the guts to end my own life." he cursed. "Why am I such a coward?"

"Coward? An idiot is more like it." a male voice suddenly spoke causing Nick to turn to where it came from.

"Who... Who's there?" Nick asked before he saw a pair of glowing eyes a few feet away from him. He couldn't tell what kind of mammal it was since it was still a little dark and foggy to see clearly, but one thing is for sure it didn't look friendly. He slowly got up and went into a defensive stance. "Whoever you are. Don't think I can't defend myself." he warned. "I've faced mammals twice my size during my time in the ZPD."

Nick then heard the male voice laugh. "No offense, but I doubt you can last a single second against me."

Nick was beginning to worry and started to plan on how he'd escape if things don't go well as he would rather die by his own paws than be mauled by someone else. "Then, why don't you come closer so we can find out." he taunted, trying his best not to show signs of fear in his voice.

"As you wish." the male voice said before Nick heard footsteps walking towards him and with each step a figure slowly became visible in the thick morning fog.

Nick stared blankly when he finally saw the voice's owner. A dragon-like creature with six majestic white feathered wings protruding from his back and whose golden fur glimmered like a bright star in a cloudless night. "Who are you?" he asked, not moving his eyes away from the creature. "What are you?"

"I've been called by many names throughout the course of history, but you can simply call me Blitzeron, mister Wilde." the creature said.

Nick stared at the creature, surprised that he knows him.

"As for your second question, I think it's best If I don't tell you for your own safety." the creature continued. "But, what I can tell you is that I'm someone with the ability to grant you a chance to start over and forget all the pain and suffering you've experienced."

Nick took a step back. "A chance to start over and forget?" he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know you've been beating yourself after falling out with the one you love which is why you attempted to commit suicide earlier." Blitzeron said with a frown on his face. "No one should endure something like that." he extend his claw towards Nick. "So please, allow me to help you set your life straight again."

Nick stood there quietly. Could this creature really help him move on and forget about Judy? If so, was he ready to forget his beloved bunny? He pondered for a bit until he finally reached a conclusion. Judy had already made it quite clear that she doesn't need him anymore so maybe it is for the best that he forgets her.

"Can you really help me find happiness again?" Nick asked, wanting confirmation from Blitzeron.

The creature nodded. "Yes I can, but all I can do for you is to set the gears of fate in motion." he replied with a stern expression on his face. "The outcome will still be determined by the actions and decisions you make, do you understand?"

Nick clenched his paws and nodded. "I completely understand." he declared without hesitation. "So, how do you plan on helping me, Blitzeron?"

A smirk formed on Blitzeron's face. "Like this." he said as his six majestic wings flared out before a radiant golden aura began to engulf Nick's body. Nick, naturally, felt a little afraid of what's happening to him, but soon calm down when he realized his life wasn't in danger.

Right before the aura completely engulfed him, Nick could hear Blitzeron saying one last thing.

"Good luck and may the glory of Draconia shine in your favor, Nicholas Wilde."

* * *

Nick's eyes opened and was surprise to see that he was no longer in the warehouse area where he met Blitzeron. He was now lying on a couch in some medium size apartment. He slowly sat up and began looking at his surrounding noticing that the apartment was filled with a few dozen of books and some antique-looking objects.

"Where the heck am I?" he wondered before he felt something on his head. "Bandages?"

"I see you're finally awake." a female voice spoke making Nick swivel his head towards where it came from and saw a gray bunny wearing a black turtleneck sweater and red half-moon glasses carrying a tray of medical supplies in her paws appearing from one of the rooms.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes as the gray bunny, who was walking towards him, bore a striking resemblance to Judy only she looked a little older than her. "Who are you and where am I?" he began to ask.

The gray bunny set the tray on a nearby table before sitting beside Nick on the couch. "My name is Violet Hopps." she introduced herself to the wounded red fox. "I found you lying unconscious outside my apartment complex with a gash on your head so I decided to take you in to give you some first aid." she continued.

Nick's eyes widen upon hearing the gray bunny's name. The red fox then remembered what Blitzeron had told him that he would grant him the chance to start over and forget. Was this the second chance he promised him? To be with one of Judy's relatives? He guess there's only one way to find out for sure.

"Thank you for helping me, miss Violet." Nick said with a smile. "I hope I didn't inconvenience you in any way by being here." the red fox added an apology.

Violet shook her head and returned the smile. "You don't need to worry, I'm more than happy to aid any mammal in need, mister..."

"Nicholas... Nicholas Wilde."

* * *

**Blitzeron was a character that appeared in one of my stories called "Advent of Light and Darkness" where he shared the spotlight with another character named Diantha.**


End file.
